


從此以後

by sue_aki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue_aki/pseuds/sue_aki
Summary: 旧文搬运存档，日服追忆之前写的，现在看来打脸严重2333谢谢您的喜欢，我们下个故事再见。
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi, 零英
Kudos: 1





	從此以後

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运存档，日服追忆之前写的，现在看来打脸严重2333
> 
> 谢谢您的喜欢，我们下个故事再见。

天祥院英智第一次踏進夢之咲大門的時候，和許許多多的高中新生一樣，是懷揣夢想的。 那句話怎麼說的來著？ 說到高中，就會想到薔薇色，說到薔薇色，也總會想到高中。反正，差不多就是這麼個意思吧。  
那個時候他還不是什麼學生會長，和君臨頂點的帝王更是差的遠，就連天祥院家的少爺這個名頭彼時也沒有給他什麼光環。 用發小蓮巳敬人的話來說，大概就是"不過是個普通的高一新生。"

最開始的校園生活總是安逸的，熟悉了學校的基本情況之後，每個人都開始按照自己的計畫努力。別的方面尚且良好，但是在組隊的方面英智卻遇到了難題。也嘗試著和發小組過隊伍，但是因為兩個人的風格相去甚遠，強行組隊的結果簡直就是一個大寫的災難。 打消了和熟人組隊的念頭之後，英智開始尋覓起心中適合的人選。  
在他兢兢業業尋找隊員的時候，敬人先他一步找到了搭檔。 他的發小每次跟他說起自己的隊友時總是皺著眉頭，總結一下重點就是"簡直沒有一個正常人！"  
英智托著腮想了想，一個吸血鬼，一個初中生，再配上敬人皺著眉頭的臉。然後他很給面子的，笑到了岔氣。

托了敬人的福，普通的高一生天祥院英智和不普通的前輩朔間零相遇了。在此之前也不是沒聽過朔間零的大名，畢竟作為夢之咲頂點的五奇人之一，想要忽視他們的存在才是比較困難的事情。  
當年的朔間零說話還不像現在這樣老氣橫秋，說不上是朝氣蓬勃，但是確實是一個大好青年。

還只是剛剛成為學生會一員的英智並沒有那麼忙，偶爾他也會在沒事的時候跑去看敬人他們的live，他不止一次的看著舞台上的朔間零在心底感嘆，這個人是生來就屬於「偶像」這個事業的。偶然也好，必然也罷，人總是會被閃耀的事物吸引，於是他的目光總是不由自主的移向舞台上的朔間零。  
之後伴隨著最後一朵櫻花的凋謝，英智的隊伍也終於成形，他和朔間零更是飛速的熟悉了起來。兩人最開始的相處也不似現在這樣劍拔弩張，還有點水火不容的架勢。撇去性格方面的問題，開始的時候零到是個好前輩，對於剛剛有自己組合的英智在台下也給了不少的建議。如果說是快樂的日子，也是有過那麼一些的。

但是在陽光照不到的地方，總是會滋生出意想不到的東西。發現五奇人開始變質的時候，一切似乎已經有些晚了。英智也曾天真的想過，如果能夠好好的將一切說明白了，學校就會變的和以前一樣，變回他喜歡的夢之咲。可惜他錯了，想要改變現狀，就只有用力量說話。想明白這一點之後，除了他的青梅竹馬蓮巳敬人，他第一個想到的便是朔間零——那個曾經對他施以援手的前輩。長到這麼大，他第一次夜不歸宿，敲響了輕音部的大門。  
他心底大概是明白的，想要說服零是多麼的困難，然而不試一試就放棄，他總是不甘心的。他不想兩個人就這麼站在對立面，親手把過去的快樂日子送進棺材，訂上釘子，再也不得見天日。 如果事情真的發展到這一步，他會比誰都難過。

意料之中的，他失敗了。  
在對方說出"作為五奇人的一員，我也有我的立場。"的時候他就明白，更多的話在此刻也毫無意義了。他站在輕音部的窗邊，外面是深夜的夢之咲，廣闊的校園此刻正如此祥和，宛如他第一次踏入這個校門時一般，宛如一切都沒開始一般。而後，他深深地低下了頭。  
對方似乎是看透了他，將自己的校服外套蓋在了他的頭上。  
零深深的嘆了口氣，隔著衣服抱住他，說"你是要成為皇帝的人，怎麼能讓人看到如此軟弱的一面。"  
天祥院英智點了點頭，轉過身去回抱住他"朔間零前輩，舞台上見。"  
"不，是戰場上見。"零的聲音傳進他耳朵裡，落進他心裡。  
"嗯，戰場上見。"這麼回答著，他收緊了雙手。

從此以後，分道揚鑣。

往後的事情多少有些乏善可陳，他打敗了五奇人，立於學校的頂點。代價是搞垮了身體，在醫院裡呆了一陣子。期間他有驚無險的升上了三年級，還在敬人的口中得知零去了國外一年，回來之後留了一級，現在變成了他們的同級生。一切如常，沒什麼好，也沒什麼不好。直到有一天，他聽說了有人想要改變這個學校。說不期待是假的，在期待著與這些人再次見面的同時，他也理解了當年的零。  
這個學校總要有人站在頂端，這樣才會有新的夢想家來攀登這座看似不可能的高峰 ，這樣，當他們離開時，當年青澀的他們才能真正的成長起來。

再一次敲響輕音部的大門的時候，離上一次已經過去了一年有餘。 這一次他沒有進去，當零的聲音隔著厚厚的門傳來的時候，英智才發現也許是太久沒有聽到這個聲音了，他竟然是如此的懷念。  
"這次又是來說服吾輩的嗎？"  
"原來你覺得我的目還是如此嗎？"他停了一會才繼續說下去"我知道我們始終都不會是並肩作戰的人。"  
零在門裡面似乎是輕笑了一聲"真巧，吾輩這邊也是這麼想的。那麼，舞台上見吧，會長大人。"  
"不，是戰場上見呀。朔間零。"

END


End file.
